The TV show
by xSecretHeart
Summary: It has been 6 months since Kagome & Inuyasha became mates. Now they’re in Kagome’s time, restocking on supplies, when Inuyasha stumbles on an eerily familiar anime show. Please R&R! my first fanfic on this site


The T.V. Show

Summary:

Naraku: Defeated. Kikyo: Gone. Shikon No Tama: Complete. It has been 6 months since Kagome & Inuyasha became mates; now they're in Kagome's time, restocking on supplies, when Inuyasha stumbles on an eerily-familiar anime show.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Inuyasha and Co. _Whispers_: Though I wish I did…REVIEW. Please?

* * *

3-Years Ago. (The day Kagome fell down the well.)

Rumiko Takahashi was pacing in her business room, trying to catch her 'big break' in making an anime show. Finally getting a burst of inspiration, her eyes light up at the idea. She tells her various camera personnel to follow different teenagers, to find out about their daily lives, taping them, if something 'extraordinary' happens.

Timoriko Hudashi, a simple cameraman, found a girl, about the age of 15, walking down the sidewalk toward a shrine. The girl had raven colored hair, ending at the small of her back, and she had chocolate colored orbs that of which, held happiness. In other words, she looked just like a million other teenage girls in Tokyo. But some strange force pulled at Timoriko, causing him to follow the girl. What he video taped, was anything but normal.

The Present. (Inuyasha & Kagome in her house, restocking on supplies.)

Our favorite hanyou was flipping the channels on the T.V. when he stumbled on a commercial that announced, "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale, is up next. Stay tuned!" The moment the silver haired half demon heard those words, his ears swiveled at the direction of the T.V., and his golden eyes went wide. His mate, (Kagome), was in the kitchen at the time, so he called her over, "Kagome? There's a show called _Inuyasha_ in your T.V.!" Kagome bustled out of the kitchen, dishrag in hand, and sat next to Inuyasha. Turning her gaze over to her mate, she asks, " What do you mean? The show those kids at the store kept bugging us about?"

"Yea…I guess…"

_:Flashback:_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were at the grocery store, in the ramen aisle. Kagome was leaning on the cart, while our favorite hanyou hero, was in jeans, a red shirt, and his signature baseball cap; his arms full, with ramen bowls. A small girl, about the age of 9, was passing the aisle, when, in mid-step, her eyes went wide, and she did a double take on the young couple. With delight evident in her features, she squeals, " OH MY GOSH! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE INUYASHA AND KAGOME FROM THE SHOW!" The young couple, having heard this statement, (if you can call it that), turned their heads to the young girl who was beginning to draw a crowed. Then, in unison, their eyes went wide, thinking, 'What the freak is going on?' Inuyasha, regaining his senses, grabs Kagome's hand, and sprints out the store. Slowing downs at the front of the store, our main characters thought back at the incident that just happened moments ago. While walking down the street, Kagome decided to bring it up, "Hey, Inuyasha? What do you think they meant, by 'show'? And obviously, the main characters had our names, and look like us!" During her questioning, Inuyasha was walking right next to her, his arms crossed over his chest, and pondering on what Kagome said. Having nothing else to say, he just sighs, "Feh."_

_:End Flashback:_

The T.V. station that plays, 'Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale,' decided to replay it from the start, (coincidentally) on the same day the_real_ Inuyasha stumbled upon the show. Sitting on the couch, their eyes round as saucers, glued on the T.V., the young couple started watching Kagome's 1st trip down the well in deadly accuracy. "OH MY GOD, INUYASHA! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!" Kagome then scooted closer to her mate, somewhat in fear that someone was watching their every move. Inuyasha, being in a coma at the time, (in the show,) watched in obvious wonder. Voice, dripping in awe, he whispers, "How…?" The show came to the part when Kagome tweaked Inuyasha's ears for the first time, and seeing this, he raised an eyebrow amusingly, and asks, " Did you actually do that?"

Laughing nervously, his mate answers, " Y-y-yea…" He let it slip, I mean, he wasn't awake, and she didn't know better. But, he still growled anyway. A sparkle of amusement and wonder shining in his golden orbs.

Unnoticed by the happy couple, an ever-recording, ever-blinking, ever-watching, camera was in their midst…

* * *

A/N: OMG! I don't know where I got the idea; I guess it just, popped up! Lol. Personally, my favorite part of this one-shot, is where there's a camera that's recording them…creepy, isn't it? Anywayz; PLEASE REVIEW! (My goal is a minimum of 5 reviews…and no flames, please!) 


End file.
